


Dutiful Son

by penny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: come_shots, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride enters the study with his most innocent smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dutiful Son

**Author's Note:**

> For Come Shots, trapped theme.

Pride enters the study with his most innocent smile. It's the one he uses to charm the public, the amazingly bright, amazingly boyish smile that sometimes even manages to almost fool Wrath, at least when he's playing at Bradley. But he's not fooled now. There's no need for Pride to be Selim. The house is empty except for them -- as Bradley, he'd sent his guards away with an indulgent smile and an order to enjoy their evenings -- and it's another two hours before his wife is due back from her charity work at the hospital.

Still, Pride waits until the door latches shut behind him before releasing his true form. Wrath watches the tendrils unfold, a jumble of rolling eyes -- violet, the same color as Envy and Gluttony and Lust's -- and jagged teeth.

"Good evening, father." Pride's voice matches his smile.

Wrath takes a moment to consider how he should approach this game. Since his "adoption", Pride has been playing all sorts of games. Tests, really, but Wrath prefers to think of them, and treat them like, childish games. So he decides to take Pride at face value. "Good evening, Selim."

"I hope I'm not interrupting. Mother suggested I spend some time with you tonight. She thinks you work too hard."

"There's a lot to do before the Promised Day." Wrath looks down and signs the materials requisition form for Laboratory Five that he'd been reviewing.

"Yes, but mother doesn't know that. She worries about you."

"You've taken quite well to the role of dutiful son." Wrath flipped to the next file, expansion plans for Eastern Headquarters. That, unfortunately, will have to be delayed another year, unless Father decides to transmute more gold. Wrath makes a notation to re-review the plan in six months. He'll consult with Father then, but he already suspects the answer will be to wait. The Promised Day is still years away. They have plenty of time.

"Better than you've taken to your role?" A couple of the tendrils snaking across the floor wind around Wrath's ankles and bind him to his chair. More creep up Wrath's legs, stop at his thighs.

"I don't think you want to compete with me." Wrath's normal eye narrows. "Son."

Pride laughs. "You were the best out of all those potential Wraths, but do you really think," the tendrils squeeze, and Wrath feels the pinprick of teeth through the thick fabric of his uniform, "you're a match for me?"

"We can find out." Wrath's hand is steady as he flips open the next file. He takes his time dipping his pen in the inkwell. "As counterproductive as it would be."

"And as disappointed as Father would be."

"There is that, too, yes." Ah, so Intelligence finally finished the threat assessment on Ishbal he requested. Oh, interesting. It's higher than he expected, high enough that he doesn't, strictly speaking, need to send Envy in. He will anyway. A disappointed Envy is a needlessly destructive Envy.

"Why did you marry her?"

Wrath looks up from the file. "What's that?"

"Father said you decided to marry, and that you decided who you'd court and marry, and that you convinced her to adopt me." Pride's Selim smile brightens. "Why?"

Wrath carefully sets the pen down and rests his forearm on his desk's blotter. "Humans trust leaders with families."

"Humans trust charisma." The tendrils creep up to Wrath's waist and toy with the buttons of his pants. "I've watched you. You're very charismatic."

"Eventually, people would start to wonder why such a charismatic leader remains a bachelor. Perhaps he is not as kind as he appears in his public addresses. Perhaps his ruthlessness on the battlefield extends past it, and perhaps people should worry he'll be ruthless with them. But if that man has a lovely wife and a darling son, and he's seen being kind and loving to his lovely wife and darling son, then he's obviously kind and loving."

Pride has managed to unbutton the first two buttons his fly. Wrath reaches down and pulls the tendrils away. "That means, when the leader needs to be ruthless, he's seen as a stern father, not a petty dictator."

Pride, of course, ignores his point. He winds the tendrils around Wrath's arms and binds them to the armrest of his chair, nipping playfully -- or so Wrath thinks -- at Wrath's wrist. "So you're just playing father?"

"It makes my job easier." He clenches his hands into fists. He could have, and maybe he should have, stopped Pride from binding him so. Now, if he needs to escape, it will be more difficult. A pair of Pride's tentacles are coiled around his swords, which are set just out of arm's reach, a placement that wouldn't hinder Wrath with a human attacker but does make things...more challenging against one of his brethren.

"Not mine." Pride gets back to work on Wrath's uniform.

"Oh? You get to move quite freely as Selim Bradley."

"I have to go to school." He sounds petulant, just like a boy, really. Perhaps Pride plays these games because he's bored. Or perhaps he's acting on Father's orders. There are times when Wrath feels like he's under scrutiny.

Wrath chuckles. "I'm sure your mother will eventually come to see the benefit of private tutors."

Pride wraps a tendril around Wrath's cock and begins stroking him hard. "And you'll hasten that insight?" The tendril opens its mouth and slides down Wrath's length. "Please, father?"

"This is not," Wrath says, keeping his voice carefully controlled, "how normal little boys ask favors from their fathers."

"Of course not." Pride laughs again, high and clear, and Wrath can feel it strumming through all of the tendrils. The ones biting down through his uniform finally break through the skin of his thighs. Wrath barely registers that pain. No, the more interesting sensation is the graze of those teeth along his length. A prickling sensation, balanced on the razor edge of pain, one that slices straight to his Stone.

"It's not how you'd ask Father for a favor, either."

"Of course not. I'm not Lust." Wrath has trouble maintaining his even tone. The physical stimulation is easy enough to ignore. His body may be annoyingly human in some respects, but he is not annoyingly human. He decides when he takes his pleasure. Everything else is just release.

But Pride's doing more than physically stimulating him. Pride's reaching out to the Stone humming in his veins, and Wrath can't ignore its decision to take pleasure in Pride's attentions.

"Oh, not even Lust would dare try this with Father."

"We are all very good children." Wrath feels the sweat on his forehead, and that weakness makes him foolish. He flashes Pride his best approximation of one of Envy's smiles. "Except for Greed."

Pride falters just for a moment. "Father's not concerned about him."

Too late. Wrath's already taken it as a small victory. "Is Father concerned about my reasons for taking a wife?"

"He might be."

"It's hard to imagine Father concerned."

"Yes," Pride purrs. "But he does want to make sure nothing...unanticipated will interfere with our plans."

"Such as a puppet falling in love? That's a human emotion, and I am not human." He's close now. Wrath tenses and reaches for release, but his Stone, and Pride, deny him. Wrath snarls and says, "In the future, Father can share any concerns he has about my decisions personally."

"But this is so much more fun," Pride says brightly. "And Father did send me to watch over you."

All of the tendrils on Wrath bite down hard. Wrath convulses. The sensation is electric, almost a transmutation, and his Stone feels like it's going to burst. He feels like he's going to burst, burst and be remade again, like he had been in the lab.

"And," Pride says as Wrath comes, "I've taken quite well to the role of dutiful son."


End file.
